Shugo Chara! Kuro Tamago!
by AvengerScarlet
Summary: The Shugo Chara gang goes to middle school, leaving Yaya and Kairi behind. Instead of expecting an easy year, problem starts emerging. And just when they thought the battle for the Embryo was over, a new company arises and creates more chaos than before. Can they be able to stop this threat before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did I would make sure Shugo Chara Party was never created.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ever since the battle between the Guardians and Easter, everything had returned to normal. With no one increasing the number of X Eggs, barely any had been seen. Any X Eggs founded in the Seiyo area has been cleansed by the Guardians; though the Embryo remains missing. Many believe that the Embryo is all a hoax, but some believe it's still out there. That where one company comes in...

"Sir, are you sure this plan will work?" Sato Akira asked. Akira was an average size man with a bald head and a goatee. Akira swiftly glanced over his shoulder at the two guards standing next to the door. He waited for the chair to turn over and a response from the director

"Well Akira, what do you think?" the director asked. Akira tensed. The director turned to him. "We know how to lure in the Embryo, all we need are the two players. It would be fairly easy."

Akira nodded. "Yes! Really easy." Someone snickered. Akira glared.

"You seem nervous, is everything alright?" the director asked. Akira shook his head vigorously.

"Of course not! It's just…." His voiced trailed and he glanced down at the second shadow behind. "Are you sure she's ready?"

"Of course, we've trained her for this haven't we?" the director chuckled. "Now, you're ready for the Guardians?"

Behind the shadow, the girl replied with a grin, "Of course. I was born ready."

* * *

***Next Day***

Amu gripped her shoulder bag. She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach and her palms were getting sweaty. She looked at her new school. It was far different from her old one. She was quite taken away by the feature of the school. Instead of the castle-like structure, the school resembled a bricked mansion. The school had a brown color tinted with red and white windows on the three-storied building. There was a clock tower that was connected to the school and a Japanese flag placed on top of the tower. A brick road lead to a water fountain surrounded by bushes and into the school.

"Waa~, middle school looks so cool," Su breathed. Amu nodded in agreement. She watched as a couple of students ran past her and into the crowd of students surrounding the class list board.

"Yup, new school, new students and new adventures," Amu replied. She smiled at the thought of that. She put both hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. "This year I shall make new friends!"

"That's the spirit!" Su said, with Ran cheering Amu's name from the background.

"You still need to know what class you're in," Miki told her.

Amu paused. "I-I know that."

"Yeah, there is a big crowd over there," Ran added. Amu looked back at the class list board which was surrounded by students. She sighed.

"Here we go again…"

Amu walked into the crowd, trying to slip between students and getting pushed by some in return. It took a while, but she managed to get up close. She scanned the board to find her name.

"No...no...no...," she muttered. "Ah, found it!" She frowned. "I can't seem to find Tadase-kun's name…"

"Why are you looking for his name?" Miki asked suspicious. The other two giggled. Amu cheeks turned red and she looked away.

"N-No reason, I just don't want to be alone," Amu answered. Her guardian characters grinned. "I also wonder...where's Rima?"

"Same as you," Miki pointed out. Amu sighed in relief. _'At least I have my friends with me.'_ She pushed past the frantic students and started heading to the school doors.

"Hinamori-san!" a voice called out. Amu froze and her cheeks turned red. She recognized that voice anywhere.

"T-Tadase-kun?" she question, her heart pounding rapidly. Tadase ran up to her and smiled.

"There's more students than last year," Tadase said. He looked towards the board. He smiled. "Looks like we're both in the same class."

Amu felt her heart skipped a beat. 'Oh prince~' She quickly stop fantasizing and looked away. "Y-Yeah, looks like it."

Ran sighed. "Her outer character is showing."

"Yeah," both Miki and Su agreed. Kiseki tilt his head confused.

Tadase smiled sweetly at Amu. "Well should we go to class then?"

Amu nodded. "Y-Yeah."

The walked to their homeroom between them was quiet. The hallways were busy, there was students looking for their classes, students stopping to chat with old friends, and teacher trying to get to their assigned classroom on time. Amu constantly scanned the hallways trying to find anyone else she was familiar with. With no luck she entered the class with Tadase. Much to her dismays, there was a lot more students in the class than in Sixth Grade Star Class.

"Do you think Mashiro-san is here?" Tadase asked.

Amu shrugged. "Her name was on the list, maybe she's running-"

"Look it's the Guardians!" a girl pointed out to her friend. The two of them squealed gleefully.

"Looks like our reputation is known here too," Tadase said. Amu nodded. _'Or they went to the same school'._

"Amu-chan!" Manami called out. She waved at Amu and made a gesture for her to come over. Amu looked back to Tadase.

"I'll just sit over there," Tadase told her, pointing to the seat at the corner. Amu watch silently as Tadase walked to the group of boys. Inside of her she felt regret and sadden that he left. She then turned her attention back to Manami and Wakana.

"It looks like we're in the same class again," Wakana said. Amu nodded. Manami rolled her eyes playfully.

"And just as usually, I'm stuck with Wakana again in homeroom," Manami replied.

"Wha? What does that supposed to me!?" Wakana asked, surprised by what her friend said.

"I'm kidding," Manami giggled. "Anyway, do you know what club you're joining in?"

Amu shrugged. The only club she ever been in was the Guardians club and there was none for middle school. "I might not join any."

"What?" Manami and Wakana exclaimed.

"But there so many here in middle school," Wakana said. Manami nodded in agreement.

"I think I may join the gardening club, I heard that they always replace the school garden with new flowers," Manami explained.

"I might join too."

"Na uh. We're already in the same class together and I want to do something alone," Manami augured. Wakana sighed.

"Then I'll join cultural club. I always wanted to learn new cultures," Wakana explains.

"I guess I join art club-" Amu began

"I'm not helping you," Miki muttered.

"Or maybe cooking club-"

"Won't help you either," Su sang.

"Or maybe a sport club…"

"Nope," Ran replied. Amu sighed.

"I-I'll think of it later..." Amu murmured.

The door slapper opened, causes nearly everyone to shriek. Everyone's head whipped over to the door where a female teacher stood. She laughed awkwardly and moved towards her desk. Her hair was in a mess bun and her clothes looked like it was put on at the last minute. She placed her bag on the desk and then wrote her name on the chalkboard.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Hirano and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year," the young lady explained. "I will assign everyone's their seat in 5 minutes."

The class continued on their conversations. Amu sat in the seat, the left corner of the room where she can stare at the window and not get judged. She waited quietly for the minutes to pass and her thoughts drifted off. Someone blew into her ear, causing to shriek and cover her ears. She whip her head to see the person behind her.

"R-Rima!?" Amu exclaimed. Rima looked at here.

"Hi."

"Why you did that for?" Rima shrugged. "You have to have a reason for that-!"

"Now class, I'm going to assign you all to your seats!" Ms. Hirano exclaimed with a cheerful smile. Amu sweatdropped at the teacher's sudden outburst.

"Great, another cheeky teacher," she grumbled. Rima smirked at the comment.

Ms. Hirano pulled out a paper from her desk and began to assign seat. Everyone was all scrambled around, some were disappointed that they were separated from their friends while others didn't care. Amu leaned against the board with Rima staring blankly at the back wall. Tadase had already been seated and Amu knew after the second row was filled that she wouldn't be seated next to him. She felt disappointed, but hope that she'll be seated close to Rima.

"Mashiro, Rima, you'll be sitting in the last chair," Ms. Hirano said. Rima looked up at the teacher, and followed where she pointed too.

"See you, Amu," Rima replied. Amu watched as her friend left, leaving her alone with five other students. She stood up straight, knowing she'll be called next any second now.

Four students later and Amu's name was called. She glanced over to the teacher and muttered, "Whatever." Ms. Hirano blinked, but quickly disregarded her remark. She assigned the last person their seat and smiled at the class.

"Well class, this is your assigned seat for the rest of the school year," she replied. That earned a few groans. "Now, now children, I'm only your homeroom teacher and you'll be lucky if the other teachers decide to move your seat."

Ms. Hirano briefly explain about how each class was 50 minutes long and that there's have an hour break between two classes for lunch. She added that the students would have 9 different teachers for each class. Ms. Hirano then wrote down the classes in order:

**Japanese Language**

**Mathematics**

**Science**

**Social Studies**

**Music**

**Fine Art**

**Physical Education/Health**

**Industrial Arts/Homemaking**

**English**

"These are the classes that you'll be taking all year. Everyone here is required to join one club and there will be a list of clubs by the end of the day," Ms. Hirano explained. She looked at the students faces. "Oh come now, it's only the first day. Brighten up!"

One student raised their hand. "What's English for?"

"Ah, yes! I was waiting for someone to ask about that," Ms. Hirano said. "All students required to talk a language, which is English."

"Isn't English...hard?" another student asked. Ms. Hirano shook her head.

"You'll be learning simple things so don't worry." She smiled. "Any questions?" The class stayed silent. She looked around the classroom one more time before picking up her books. She waved. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

The class sat there quietly. No one said anything. Then someone began laughing. And then another and soon laughter spread throughout the class.

"Oh man, I can't believe we're 7th graders!"

"This is so cool!"

"It's nice that we're in a new school!"

"Yeah and newer kids too!"

"Maybe some cute girls are out there too!"

"I swear you boys are all such pigs!"

"Hey! Maybe there are some cute boys too, but we already have Guardians in this school right?"

Amu grinned at the mention of the Guardians. They were right about the Guardians being all in one school again; Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and her. Her mind began to drift off thinking about what would happen now with no Easter, until door opened. The class looked over to the teacher. He was a young man with brown hair slicked back and thin eyebrows. The air tense as the class watch the teacher walk to the desk, then begin writing on the chalkboard. It read: Mr. Kaneko. He turned around to face the class.

"Hello students. I am your Japanese Language teacher, sensei Kaneko," he replied. "And today class, we're learning grammar."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, but I finally updated. Thank you ****Magical girl4 and FangirlingIsMyHobby** **for reviewing my story and the 34 viewers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sound of music rang throughout the park. A young star with long blonde hair in pigtails was singing. Her melodic voice was beautiful. Hoshina Utau was her name, looking as beautiful as ever. It made her growl. How can someone like that be adored by so many people? She waited as Utau finished her last song, thanking the crowd, and then left behind stage. _'What terrible singing, I heard pigs that sing better'_. She put her hood up.

"Wow, Hoshina-san sings so beautifully," a girl cooed. The mysterious girl looked at her. She looked around 10 years old and have short brown hair. _'What 10 year old is allowed at a concert alone?'_ The little girl sighed. "I would never be good as her."

"Good as her?" she repeated, but more softly. She felt a grin form and walked over to the girl. "So you wanna be like Utau eh?" The little girl stared at her. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Well it's your lucky day because I have a deal for you," she explained. The girl blinked.

"W-What is it?" the girl asked. The hooded girl's grin grew.

"A amulet," she replied. She held it up. There was stoned shaped egg with a green gem in the center hanging from golden string. It glowed, causing the little girl to feel more connected to it.

The little girl eyes widen. "It's…beautiful." The girl nodded.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"It can grant any wish you want. Just say it, then poof!"

"Yes it is. Would you like it?"

"Yes!" The answered came immediate. She froze. "Can I sing like Utau?" The girl nodded.

"Exactly like Utau," she replied. The little girl's smile grew wider.

"T-Thank you," she breathed. Her tiny fingers wrapped around the green amulet. "I can wear it around my neck, right?"

She looked around, trying to find the person who gave her the amulet. She cocked her head slightly and shrugged. She put the amulet around her neck. She studied it and smiled. She took a deep breath and thought about her wish.

"I, Kondo Mikan, wish to be a famous singer just like Hoshina Utau," Mikan wished. She waited. _'Will this even work?'_ she asked herself. She waited a few seconds more and still nothing. Mikan frowned with disappointment. "What a scam."

Mikan gripped the amulet, ready to pull it off her neck. Her hand froze and her body turned stiff. Her eyes grew wide as her brown eyes turned black. Inside of her heart, an egg turned black.

* * *

**~ Seiyo Middle School ~**

Amu yawned. School was almost over and they only had one class left: English. Since yesterday was the first day, they only briefly went over what the class was about, expect for Language Arts.

"One more class to go," she mumbled. She rested her head on the desk waiting for the next teacher to come in. She then caught something from the corner of her eyes. She noticed the girl who sat in front of her stood up and leaved the classroom. Amu cocked her head confused, then shrugged it off.

A few minutes later, a teacher came in. She was different from the one yesterday. Instead of blonde hair, she had red hair and clearly looked foreign. 'So this is the substitute, huh' Amu thought. The teacher wrote her name on the board then turned around. Her head tilted in confusion believing that the class would automatically stopped talking. She tapped the chalk on the board. The students' conversation slowly died down as everyone turned towards the new teacher. The teacher smiled happily, her teeth unusually clear.

"I know this might be unexpected, but your other teacher Mrs. Higa isn't here today. So I'll be taking her place until she comes back," the teacher explained. A few students awed. "Don't worry I won't give out too much homework. My name is Ms. Johnson and in case you're wondering I am American."

"I heard that she died," a student shouted. Ms. Johnson blinked.

"Well that is wrong because Mrs. Higa is alive and well," she explained.

"How come that girl left?" another student asked.

"Well, let's just say that she knows her English," Ms. Johnson said. The class sat quietly. She smiled, quite nervous by the students. "So let's get started shall we?"

The bell rang, signaling that class is over and that students are required to go home or go their clubs. Amu yawned and stretched her arms. She couldn't recall what happened in class as the lesson has put her to sleep.

"I can't wait to see the softball team they have here," a male student said to his friend. The friend nodded.

"This school has more clubs than in Seiyo."

_'Club? I forgot all about that'_ Amu thought. They had given a list of clubs to the students before school was over, but she still didn't know what club to join. The club she only knew was the Guardians, but that wasn't an option here.

Suddenly a note landed on her desk. Something that remind her of the old days. She blinked and looked over at Tadase. He smiled softly and nodded. Amu felt her heart swell and opened the note.

"Guardians meeting after school. Come to room 14."

'Guardians meeting?' Amu wondered._ 'Does that mean…?'_

"You got it too, hm?" Rima said from behind. Amu jumped from her chair and glared at her. She noticed the messenger bag over Rima's shoulder. Then quickly remembered that class had just ended.

"Yeah," Amu replied, shoving her books into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and pushed her chair in. "Does this mean the Guardians are back together?" Rima shrugged.

"What? The Guardians are back together?" Ran exclaimed. She popped out of her egg along with her other three sisters.

Amu shrugged. "It hasn't been confirmed yet, but it might be true." She turned to Rima. "Ready?" Rima nodded and the two went off.

Upon arriving to the classroom, Amu and Rima stood outside of the door. A gold plaque was placed on the door that said "Guardians". Amu couldn't help, but smile. Rima opened the door. Inside the class was flowers hanging from pots and absolutely no desks around. The room had nothing school related except for the white board and a map of the school. The room also had a red velvet carpet and in the center was a white rounded table with five dining room chairs to go with it. The table had a white table cloth the reached down to the ground and set up with a teapot in the center and teacups and plates. Sitting there was Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai.

"Welcome," Tadase greeted with a smile.

Amu was left speechless. "They allowed us to create a Guardians club."

Tadase nodded. "The principle here is the cousin of Tsukasa."

"Apparently he talked the principal here to allow us to have a Guardians club so we still have a way to continue with one another. Isn't that cool?" Kukai questioned, seeming really excited about this. "Plus it gives you guys an excuse to not join sports."

"But joining another club is still optional," Nagihiko added.

"What about Yaya?" Rima asked.

"Yuiki-san and Sanjo-san are still welcome to visit," Tadade explained. "Next year they can join."'

"What if there's more?" Amu questioned.

"We didn't thought about that," Kukai said. "But we can add more chairs right?"

Tadase nodded. "I asked Tsukasa and he said, if necessary we could add more. He said there are 5 chairs in case we need them."

"What are the chairs?"

"Wild, Suit, Knight, Cards and Dealer."

"All still related to cards," Amu muttered sweat-dropping.

"And your chairs are still the same from last year," Kukai added. "If that makes you feel better, Joker."

Amu face flustered. "Y-Yeah, whatever."

"Still keeping that outer character, huh?" Kukai teased.

"Oh yeah, what's it called? 'Cool &amp; Spicy?'" Nagihiko said. Kukai nodded. Amu's face turned redder.

"Knock it off!" Amu snapped. The two Jack chairs laughed.

"So the Guardians are really back together, de su?" Su asked. Daichi nodded.

"The gang is back together," he replied, giving Su a thumbs up.

"It be better if Pepe and Musashi was here," Ran said. Su nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"At least we have each other," Rhythm added. The Guardian Characters nodded.

"Everyone look at me!" Kusukusu exclaimed, balancing bowling pings with her hands and feet then have it fall to ground. The Guardians Character laughed.

"Hey! Don't think that we can slack off!" Kieseki yelled.

"Stop being so serious," Miki told him. Much to Kiseki's dismay, they still continued to laughing.

He scoffed. "Peasants."

The laughter of the guardian characters died down as they felt a strange presence. It was nothing they sensed before and was spine-chilling to them. Their silence grabbed the attention of their owner.

Confused Nagihiko asked, "Something wrong?"

"An X Egg...but feels different," Rhythm explained.

"Easter," Tadase murmured. The Guardians looked at one another, already knowing how this is going to turn out.

"Can you guys detect where it's coming from?" Nagihiko asked. The Characters nodded.

"Let's go," Tadase said. The Guardians ran out.

The group came across a park leading to a concert. A sign on the stage showed a picture of Hoshina Utau and the words "Hoshina Utau" written on it. Amu felt a wave of déjà vu hit her. _'Please don't be like it was with Dia'_ she prayed in her mind. It made it worse showing the group of people, all knocked out unconscious and all probably fans of Utau.

"There it is!" Miki shouted, pointing to the group of people on the floor. Along with the group of people.

"What is that?" Rhythm asked.

The grouped looked to see X Eggs floating around. On stage there was a little girl. A little girl that looked possessed with a pure black egg floating next to her. Her eyes were emotionless and was brown with no indication of a pupil. The girl smiled as she looked at the Guardians.

"Hi there, are you here to hear me sing?" she rasped.

"Déjà vu," Ran mumbled.

"This isn't a regular X Egg," Kukai pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing that out," Rima said sarcastically. Kukai gave her a look before noticing the sign over the girl.

"This is Hoshina-san's concert!"

"You don't think this is Utau's doing do you?" Amu asked.

"I doubt it, Hoshina-san won't do this after last time," Tadase explained. "But it could be possible."

"Fight Mikan," a voice whispered into Mikan's ears. Mikan grinned warily, her eyes' lit up.

"Attack!" Mikan mumbled pointing to the Guardians. The X Egg flinged themselves at the Guardians, causing the Guardians to try and block them.

"Character Transform everyone!" Tadase cried.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!"

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!"

"Character Transformation: Sky Jack!"

"Oh what a neat little trick you got there," the voice said again. "Mikan? Why don't you show them what you could do?"

Mikan nodded. She put her hands out towards the black egg. The egg rested on her hand.

"My Heart: Unlock!" Mikan shouted. A white light engulfed her and replaced her citizen clothing with new one. "Dark Transformation: Melancholy Singer!"

The Guardians blinked.

"Did she…" Kukai trailed off. Nagihiko nodded.

"Uh huh."

"The egg!" Tadase exclaimed. "It's not a normal egg and whatever it is caused her to transform."

"Well that was obvious," Rima muttered.

"So what should we do?" Amu asked.

"Obviously we fight back," Utau said. The Guardians looked up to see Utau (Lunatic Charm) flying above them. "Amu and I get the girl and drive whatever it is that's inside her. The rest of you purify the X Eggs."

"This may be a bad thing to ask, but did you have anything to do with this?" Kukai asked. Utau gave him a look. "I'm guessing that's a no."

"So if it wasn't you then who is it?" Tadase questioned.

"Easter, probably," Utau replied. She looked back at the girl. "Someone had possessed her meaning whoever the culprit is is somewhere still here." For some reason that made Amu feel a little bit better. Just a little bit.

"Stop talking!" Mikan yelled. Her eyes soften at the sight of Utau. "Utau-san! Are you glad that I'm a singer?"

"She's a fan of you Utau-chan," El responded appearing in ghost form. Utau frowned.

"I don't appreciate you ruining my concert," Utau told her sternly. Mikan blinked.

"Wha?"

"You see Mikan? She doesn't cares about you, she's jealous."

"Yes, jealous," Mikan repeated. She smiled crookedly. "Very."

"So why don't you show her who's boss?"

Mikan nodded. "Treble Clef!" She unleashed a force of million little clefs at the Guardians.

"Spilt!" Utau ordered. The Guardians nodded and spilt into two groups.

Amu took out her rod. "Spiral Heart!" She threw the rod towards Mikan, who dodged it.

"Miss me!"

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau shouted, shooting out thousands of tiny bats at the girl. Mikan winced in pain. She put her hand out.

"Ninth Symphony!" Mikan murmured. A powerful force pushed Utau back.

"She's strong," Amu said. Utau nodded in agreement.

"Ran switched with me!" Miki ordered.

"Okay."

"Amulet Spade!" Amu pulled out a brush. "Colorful Canvas!"

The flood of multicolored paints wrapped around Mikan. Mikan looked at the flood confused. She found herself not able to move her arms.

"Let me go!" Mikan ordered.

"You can't expect others to love you by forcing them," Amu told her. Mikan blinked.

"Wha-"

"Just because you wish to imitate Utau, you can't expect everyone to love you immediately," Amu explained. "And forcing people doesn't make it an excuse."

"How did you know she wants to imitate me?" Utau asked. Amu pointed to the Utau signed.

"It's your concert. Plus she looks like a singer," Amu pointed out.

"Oh."

"Are you saying that I'm terrible?" Mikan asked.

"What? No! I-I was trying to convince you to rethink your ways and-"

"So I'm really am a terrible singer?" Mikan questioned. She looked down at the ground, a pain expression on her face.

"Amu," Utau warned. "You should start purifying her." Amu nodded.

"Negative Heart: Lock O- Hm?"

Amu noticed Mikan's face turned deathly pale. A wave of concern hit Amu as Mikan began to cough uncontrollably. The Dark Egg left her body and Mikan collapsed to the ground.

"Mikan!" Amu shouted. She ran over to Mikan. Utau followed her, but stood a few feet away from the two incase it was a trap. Amu flipped Mikan over, seeing the girl's eyes shout closed. Her skin was unusually cold. "Ar-Are you okay?" She started to shake Mikan into getting up. Amu noticed that Mikan wasn't breathing, fearing the worse. 'Don't overreact, she must be unconscious.' Amu placed her finger on Mikan's wrist. There was no pulse. Amu felt as if all her blood had been drain and she suddenly felt sick in the stomach. "Utau..."

"Yes?"

"She's…dead," Amu mumbled.

"What?" Utau questioned. She couldn't believe that a little girl had just died. She knew that Easter wouldn't go this far to achieve the Embryo. "You're joking."

Amu looked at her, her face ghastly white. "N-No. There's no pulse and..." She let her voice trailed off.

Utau swallowed. "What do we do?" Amu didn't reply. "I go help the others with the X Eggs." She quickly transformed with El and mumbled, "Seraphic Charm." Then she flew off.

Amu couldn't take her eyes off the dead girl. She couldn't possibly believe that someone died on her watch. Wasn't she supposed to protect anyone with an X Egg? Isn't this why she was the Joker? Had she fail her job?

"Amu…" Su whispered. "Are you okay?"

Amu shook her head. She de-transform with Miki. Miki looked at Mikan's body with pity.

"She only wanted to be Utau's equal," Miki said. Amu nodded slowly. She stood up from the ground. She then around to see the de-transformed Guardians and Utau looking at her. Their face was filled with the same emotion: disbelief.

"Is she really dead?" Kukai asked warily. Amu didn't reply.

"Why would Easter do something this…terrible?" Tadase asked.

"It's their way of stepping up their game to get the Embryo," Nagihiko explained.

"Amu, are you okay?" Rima asked. Amu walked past the group.

"I'll see you guys later," Amu muttered. She continued to walk her way back home, her Guardian Characters following her behind.

"She seemed really shaken up by this," Kukai said. Tadase nodded in agreement. His eyes filled with pity as he watched as Amu slowly disappeared from eye's view.

* * *

**FIN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The alarm clock blared. Another dreamless night went by after that horrific event. She dug herself further into the covers as the alarm clock blurred. She had no energy to pull herself out of bed and if she did, she'll probably in depression. She still couldn't grasp the idea that a girl died right in front of her. Why wasn't she able to save her? All these thoughts made her doubt herself even more.

"Amu-chan, it's time to get up," Su said. There was no answer. The four Guardian Characters looked at each other cornered for their owner.

"I know what to do!" Ran exclaimed. She punched the air and shouted, "Character Change!"

Poof! A red heart shape appeared on Amu's hair clip, replacing the cross shaped clip. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared. Ran blinked. She tilted her head confused at what happened.

"That usually works," Ran murmured.

"Her radiance is low, she's still depressed after…" Dia trailed off. The other three nodded.

"I'm not going to school," Amu mumbled from under the covers. Her Guardian Characters looked at her. They eyed each other nervously then looked back at Amu.

"You're parents aren't going to agree..." Dia stated.

"I don't care." Dia sighed. 'This is not working out' she thought.

"Amu?" The door creaked opened showing Midori Hinamori. The Guardians Characters turned their attention to her. "Are you up?"

She heard no answer from her daughter. She frowned. She went over to her daughter's bedside. "Is there something wrong?"

"…I'm...okay," Amu whispered. Midori stared at her daughter. She could obviously tell something was wrong with her. She pulled the covers slightly, showing only Amu's head.

"Are you sick?" She reached over to feel her daughter's forehead. Her forehead was warm, but not to hot to be a fever. "You don't have a fever. Is everything alright?"

"Mama, can...can I not go to school today?" Amu asked. Midori stared at her daughter surprised. It was something she would never expect her daughter to say. Though no matter what her conscience was saying, she figured it be best for her daughter to stay home.

"S-Sure."

Amu forced a smile on her face. "Thanks."

Midori nodded and left her daughter's bedroom. Amu pulled the covers over her head. _'She'll be back soon.'_ She turned to her side and tried her best to fall asleep. It was the only time where she could forget that dreadful event. To her disappointment, she found it difficult to fall back to sleep. _'Just forget it. Forget it!'_ She dug herself further into her bed, wishing she could simply disappear from the world.

The door opened again showing Amu's mother once again. She carried a cup of hot chocolate and rested in on her daughter's dresser. She smiled at her daughter. "Get well soon, Amu." She got up and left. Amu waited a while before peeking through the covers. She stared at the cup of hot chocolate. She reached over and took a sip from the cup, savoring it's warmth. She gulped down the chocolate and rested it back on the dresser. She wiped the chocolate mustache with the back of her hand then pulled the cover over her head.

Her Guardian Characters looked at her with pity. They never saw their owner this depressed before.

"Do you have anything to help her?" Miki asked Su. Su shrugged.

"I could make her soup," Su suggested, "But her parents are still downstairs."

"Well her mother," Ran corrected.

"You don't want them to be suspicious," Dia pointed out. She looked over to Amu. "It's nice that her mother allowed her to stay home, Amu-chan would had a breakdown."

The other three nodded in agreement, their concern doubling.

"Maybe we should go to the Guardians and tell them what happened?" Ran suggested.

"We can't leave Amu here," Miki said. "She'll need someone to be there for her."

"Also wouldn't the Guardians still be ay school?" Dia questioned.

"We'll wait there," Ran told her. Dia paused and decided to think this through.

"Me and Ran we'll go to the Guardians, Miki and Su can stay here. Is that alright?" Dia asked. Miki and Su nodded. "Good." She looked at Ran who nodded.

"Let's go."

The two headed to the balcony. Dia turned to them and gave them a reassuring smile. "Take good care of her." And with that they left.

Miki and Su looked at the door. They heard the main door closed and the sound of a car driving away. Miki looked at Su, who nodded. Su flew out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

At Seiyo Junior High, students walked out of the school deciding to take the advantage of lunch break and roam around the school grounds. In Room 14 the Guardians decided to hold a meeting during the break. Along with them was Hoshina Utau, dressed as a high school student and wearing fake glasses and a black beanie. The Guardians and Utau was occupied with the event that happened at the concert. The debate was whether Easter was in on this plan and changed for the bad or a different company is responsible. So far Utau was the only one defending Easter in this argument.

"Easter isn't behind this!" Utau retorted. She lowered her voice to a murmur, "Hurting children was never in their agenda."

"Agendas could change," Rima pointed out. Utau crossed her arms and frowned.

"I checked with Easter yesterday, they had given up on capturing the Embryo, they believe it's a hoax," Utau explained.

"Don't you think they could have...lied?" Kukai questioned. Utau glanced over to him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and continued,"It's a everyday thing that company lies."

"Our fight against Easter happened 5 months ago, Kazuomi promised to change Easter's ways," Utau explained. "I don't believe it's Easter."

"So you're saying that another company did this?" Tadase questioned.

Utau shrugged. "I know their were other companies aware of the Embryo's existence, all which was Easter's rival."

"Do you know one?" Nagihiko asked.

"DreamStar, YTech, Kotoya, that's all I can recall."

"So that's three company we have to look into. Do you know which one came across the news recently?" Tadase asked. Utau shook her head. Tadase nodded slightly and rested his chin on his hand. "It's seems that we need to do research."

"What research?" a familiar voice asked. The Guardians and Utau looked at the door. There at the door were the Seiyo Academy Guardians: Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjo, and Hikaru Kazuomi. Yaya smiled. "Hello!"

Kairi and Hikaru mumbled a hello.

"Yaya? What are you do hearing?" Rima asked, surprised to see them here.

"Well the school ended classes early so we decided to come here and visit you," Yaya explained. Her eyes lingered at the empty seat next to Rima. She tilted her head confused. "Where's Amu-chi?"

The Guardians and Utau said nothing. The silence left the other Guardians confused.

"Is the Joker not feeling well?" Kairi asked.

"Something like that," Nagihiko replied.

"Does it have to do with the events that happen two days ago?" Hikaru questioned. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"How do you-"

"It was on the news," he pointed out. "A girl died from unknown causes."

The Guardians looked at each other nervously. Yaya and Kairi looked at one another more confused.

"I'm figuring that is a yes?" Kairi questioned.

"We have to explain it to them," Rima said. Tadase nodded. He explained to the three what exactly happened on that day. Kairi nodded once in awhile in agreement and Yaya stayed quiet. Once Tadae finished, everyone was quiet.

Kairi broke the silence. "So is this Easter doing?"

"We don't know," Utau said. "But it may be a different company."

"Not Easter," Hikaru replied. Everyone turned to him. "Easter gave up on the Embryo. There are other company who wanted the Embryo. YTech, DreamStar, Retindo..."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"YTech deals with electronic devices like YPhones, YPad. DreamStar is a music company and Retindo does gaming," Hikaru explained. "They all aim their interest at children."

Tadase thought about it. "So that means either one had caused this."

Hikaru nodded. "Since there is nine of us, we can go into groups of three and do our own research of each company."

"Then whatever company is responsible we stop them?" Kukai questioned. Hikaru nodded.

"As much as it seems like a great idea, where do we begin?" Kairi asked.

"Newspaper articles," Utau replied. "Websites, people who are part of the business."

"So are we all doing this?" Rima questioned. Everyone nodded. "Should we invite Amu?" No one answered. "So that's a no?"

"It's better for her to take a break," Utau said.

Tadase stand up. "Okay, so we began tomorrow, after school." Everyone nodded. He smiled. "Guardians dismissed."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Royal Gardens was empty, only leaving Tadase and his Guardian Character, Kiseki alone. He closed his schoolbag and slung it over his shoulder. His thought about Amu, finding it strange that she wasn't at school today. He couldn't remember the last time she was ever absent from school. Adding to that thought, he doesn't recall of Amu ever being sick or staying home from school.

"Are we going to go?" Kiseki asked. Tadase nodded, snapping out of his thoughts. Kiseki stared at Tadase. He noticed a sad look on Tadase's face. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"You shouldn't worry yourself too much, I bet she's okay," Kiseki assured him.

Tadase bit his lip. "I know." He glanced over to the empty seats. "Maybe we should meet her."

Kiseki crossed his arms. "If you wish."

Tadase pushed in his chair and walked out of the Royal Gardens with Kiseki following behind.

"Tadase!" Ran and Dia called out.

Tadase stopped waking and turned around to where the voice was coming from. Ran and Dia flew towards him. He tilted his head confused. "Something wrong?"

Ran nodded vigorously. "Amu, she's..."

"What's wrong with Hinamori-san?" he asked. He stared at them, his eyes filled with concern.

"She's...she..."

"Speak peasent!" Kiseki snapped.

"I'm not a peasent!" Ran snapped back.

"Kiseki..." Tadase warned, glancing over to his Guardian Character. Kiseki simply crossed his arm and 'hmp'. He turned back to the other two. "What happened to Hinamori-san?"

"I tell him," Dia told Ran. Ran nodded. Dia cleared her throat. "Remember what happened at the concert, where the little girl died?"

Tadase nodded. "Yes, I remember. It was a terrible tragedy."

Dia nodded in agreement. "Yes, indeed. Amu...she thinks it's her fault. That's why she didn't go to school today, she keeps dwelling over it and she haven't left her bed either."

Tadase nodded slowly. "Most of us haven't forgotten about that event either."

"We know, but we hope that you go and comfort her," Dia explained.

"Huh?" Tadase looked at them confused.

"You don't want to do it?" Dia questioned.

His cheeks turned pink. "N-No I do, but...why me?"

"Well we for actually looking with Nagihiko," Ran explained, grinning sheepishly. "But you're still good."

He nodded slowly. "I'll go."

The two Guardian Characters smiled happily. "Let's go!" Ran exclaimed.

* * *

Amu rolled over in her bed. Her stomach growled. She sighed. She forced herself to get up and headed down stairs. Miki and Su looked at each other with a worried look and followed Amu down the stairs.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Su asked. Amu shook her head and grabbed a banana. She sat down on the couch and ate.

The door bell rang. Amu stared at the door confused. She doesn't recall her parents coming home early or a mailman coming to deliver them a package. The door rang again. She got up, threw out the banana peel and headed to the door. She looked through the viewing hole. Her face turned red and her hand gripped the door knob and opened it.

"Hi there, Hinamori-san," Tadase greeted as he waved his hand. Kiseki simply crossed his arms and huffed.

"Tadase-kun?" Amu exclaimed as her eyes widen. She was surprised to see him in front of her house. "What are you-"

"Ran and Dia asked for me to visit you," Tadase explained. He looked over at Ran and Dia, who both smiled.

"Sorry about missing school, I just..."

"I understand. We don't blame you."

Amu nodded slowly. "Did I miss anything?" Amu questioned.

Tadase shook his head. "Not much. We held a meeting today. We're trying to figure out what's going on."

"Oh." Amu sat down on the steps. Tadase sat down beside her. The two sat down in silence. Amu tried her best to stare at the road, but occasionally would glance over at Tadase. She wanted to start a conversation, but didn't want to say anything embarrassing. Her face turned red.

"Are you still upset?" Tadase asked, breaking the silence. Amu didn't say anything just bit her lip and looked away. "Sorry."

"Hm?"

"I'm being insensitive, aren't."

"No. It's okay."

They both stared at one another. Both smiled at one another also.

"I feel something," Miki muttered. Everyone turned to her.

"What is it?" Tadase asked.

"I feel it too," Dia said. "It's..."

"The same thing," Kiseki finished.

Amu and Tadase looked at each other. They both had the same fear in their eyes already knowing what the problem is. Then they both nodded. Tadase turned back to the Guardian Characters, a determined look on his face.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Over there!" Miki pointed. From afar, they can see the small black dots that lead to a park.

"A park? Seriously?" Amu exclaimed.

They ran quickly. They stopped once they had reached their destination. There were people everywhere, around at least 20 people, all on the ground not moving. A group of X Eggs float around the park.

Amongst the chaos, stood a young boy around his early teens. He looked around Amu's age. He had black hair and green eyes that know became soulless. There standing next to him was a black egg.

"Hello. Would you like to see a magic trick?" the boy asked. The X Eggs flew to him, all floating behind him. He grinned.

"Ready?" Tadase asked.

Amu nodded, this time determined. "Yeah!"

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!"

"Go my X Eggs!" the boy cried.

"Hinamori!" Tadase warned. A X Egg smashed against Amu's head, causing her to hit the ground with a thud. She rolled over, her vision blurred. She groaned. "Amu!"

Tadase ran to her assistance. "I'm okay," Amu muttered, picking herself off the ground. Tadase nodded. The two looked back at the group of X Eggs and the boy floating. A wicked grin plastered onto the boy's face, making his face look like a great white shark.

"Do you like my trick?" he questioned.

"You don't have to do this!" Amu shouted. "You can get out of this!"

The boy blinked. For a spilt second his eyes had returned to the normal green eyes, but quickly turned black. The boy laughed manically. "I-I can't. I haven't performed my final act!"

As the boy continued laughing, the black egg flew into the boy's palm. "My Heart: Unlock!" A dark light engulfed the boy.

"How could he transform with a Black Egg?" Tadase asked. Amu didn't say anything, lost for words. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"We can't let him die," she told him. They both stared at one another. Tadase slowly nodded and turned his attention back to the boy.

"Right."

"Dark Transformation: False Magician" the boy announced. He landed on the ground. The boy's civilian clothing was gone; instead replaced with a red velvet vest, a black two tailed long coat that reached his ankle, black boots, a black wand and white and a black hat top. The boy grinned. "Black Cards!" Using his wand he shot out a hundred black cards.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase cried, shielding the two of them.

The boy looked taken aback. Then he growled. "Black Cards!" he yelled, this time using his hands.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase glanced over to Amu. "Amu."

Amu nodded. "Spiral Heart!" The Heart Rod slammed against on the back of the boy's head.

The boy tumbled over. He glared at them both. He snarled. "Fire-"

"Holy Crown!" Tadase shouted. The holographic crown pushed the boy backwards and sent him to the ground.

The boy groaned. A pain expression crossed his face as his body rattled with pain. "Ow." He frowned. "Tight Rings!"

Four rings headed straight to Amu and Tadase. Amu gripped her Heart Rod. "Spiral Heart Rod!" The Heart Rod knocked all of the rings and bounced the rings back to the boy. The boy shrieked as the rings wrapped around him. Amu walked towards the boy, Tadase following her as backup. The boy struggled under the rings.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" The boy snapped.

"Listen! I don't know who's doing this to you, but you can't let them control your life," Amu told him. She pointed to the floating X Eggs around them. "See? Look what they caused! Why would you associate with someone that hurts innocent people?"

The boy paused. He stared at the X Eggs and at the unconscious people on the ground. He felt a wave of guilt sweep over him. His eyes began to tear. "I...I did all this?" he muttered. "All...of this?" A faint hologram of the Black Egg showed beside him.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!" Amu shouted. She stopped. The rings disappeared and the boy fell to the ground. Amu's eyes widen. It was happening again. "No..."

The boy's eyes were no longer black just white as he lay motionless on the ground. The Dark Transformation wore off and the Black Egg broke into pieces.

"He's..." Tadase trailed off.

Amu simply stared. She couldn't comprehend why this happened, what person would do such a thing? Her Guardian Characters looked over to her.

"Amu...it's not your fault," Dia comfort her. Amu slowly nodded.

"I...I know." She swallowed nervously and turned for the X Eggs. "Negative Heart...Unlock! Open Heart!"

Like that the X Eggs returned back to Heart Eggs and returned back to their original owners. The people slowly began waking up, one by one. Tadase and Amu untransformed. The both looked over the boy's dead body. Someone noticed and screamed. Everyone stared to panic.

"Someone get the ambulance."

"He's dead!"

"Call 119!"

"We have to go," Tadase whispered to Amu.

Amu nodded. She gulped. "Right."

The two walked away from the scene as everyone else began to phone the ambulance.

* * *

Someone laughed. Far away from the scene, was a girl, watching as everyone panic and the two Guardians walked away. "No Embryo...yet." She smirked as she looked over the boy's dead body. "Poor Hiro, didn't make that one hour cut."

"Yes, how sad," said the girl's Guardian Character. "What about the Guardians?"

"They're still following the plan. I'm still thinking about the big thing," the girl replied.

"'Big thing'?" the Guardian Character asked.

"Yes...and our many acts of terror," the girl answered. "This is just the beginning, of course."

The Guardian Character sighed. "How boring, I wanted to do some exciting stuff."

"It's coming...just you wait."


End file.
